


Sconosciuti

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC Comics References, F/M, Fan Comics, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Pre Jon/Ygritte, Pre Justice League, 263 parole]“Non mi preoccupavo - rispose, nascondendo il sollievo di sapere che l’altro era ancora vivo – Comunque, non mi hai ancora risposto. Perché sei qui?”“Per conoscerti, ovviamente. E per proporti una collaborazione.”“Io e te? Non funzionerebbe.”“Perché sono una donna?”“No, perché io lavoro da solo.”
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 2





	Sconosciuti

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover GoT/Batman
> 
> Batman! Jon  
> Wonder Woman! Ygritte  
> Superman! Gendry Waters  
> Pinguino! Craster.

“Batman.”  
“Wonder Woman.”  
“Così sai chi sono” disse lei, stringendo il lazzo che legava Pinguino e i suoi uomini.  
Jon annuì. Sarebbe difficile il contrario: a Gotham non ci sono criminali o eroine coi capelli rossi e le lentiggini. Lui si è documentato sugli altri eroi emergenti. E lei aveva catturato la sua attenzione. Non per questioni sentimentali – a discapito di quello che diceva Sansa – ma perché doveva tenere d’occhio ogni possibile minaccia.  
“Cosa ti porta qui?” ringhiò, abbandonati i convenevoli. Meglio mettere subito in chiaro le cose.  
Gotham era la _sua_ città. E non erano ammessi alieni.  
“Io non sono un’aliena” sorrise la donna, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi che gli ricordava Catwoman.  
“Leggi nel pensiero?”  
“No, ma Superman mi ha detto come è andato il vostro incontro. Non preoccuparti, non se l’è presa per quella lancia di kryptonite.”  
“Non mi preoccupavo - rispose, nascondendo il sollievo di sapere che l’altro era ancora vivo – Comunque, non mi hai ancora risposto. Perché sei qui?”  
“Per conoscerti, ovviamente. E per proporti una collaborazione.”  
“Io e te? Non funzionerebbe.”  
“Perché sono una donna?”  
“No, perché io lavoro da solo.”  
“E Robin? Aspetta, devo precisare a quale mi riferisco, dato che ce ne sono tantissimi. E non dimentichiamoci di Batgirl, Batwoman…devo continuare?”  
“No.”  
“Ho reso l’idea. Almeno, vuoi sentire la mia proposta?”  
“Se non lo faccio, rimarrai qui?”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“Ho capito. Sentiamo.”  
“Sapevo che saresti stato ragionevole, Batboy.”  
Jon arrossì appena al nomignolo. _Quella donna prima o poi l’avrebbe ucciso. Se non con la sua forza mostruosa, con un sorriso e un bacio._


End file.
